<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Dear Agent by limbo11037</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637352">My Dear Agent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbo11037/pseuds/limbo11037'>limbo11037</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Stobotnik, brain can. never tag properly., mgmNGKM THEY ARE GAY AND IN LOV DEAL WITH IT, uuuh tw for mention of drugs? they are prescription drugs dont worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbo11037/pseuds/limbo11037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hi bot gets really tired and starts calling stone pet names without realising it ok gn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Dear Agent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi my brain is very soft take this and begone gsgsg<br/>uhh tw for prescription drugs and drugging? just stay safe please people muah ily all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Stone walked into the lab with 2 lattes in his hands and made his presence known to all who may have been in it.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Good morning doctor!"</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Well now that was odd. For one the Robotnik was no where to be seen and he hadn't heard a grunt of affirmation anywhere in the lab too clarify that he was indeed alive.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Doctor?"</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>He stepped further into the lab. The doctors monitors were still on so it wasnt as though Robotnik had went to bed. Did Robotnik ever go to bed? Stone had no idea. Maybe he was in the toilet? But surely he would've still heard Stone's good morning message and would've made it so that the agent knew where he was.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Stone looked the desk, The chair was still in its regular place at the desk so it wasn't like the doctor had been taken away from his desk. Perhaps he was still in bed and he just forgot to turn off the monitor... and apparently he'd forgotten to put away his headphones and sunglasses. He approached it and stood behind and to the right of the chair, lattes in hand.. only to hear a light snore coming from it</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>He let go of a breath that wasn't aware that he was holding and let his face relax, becoming soft as looked around the chair and saw object of his affec- .. the doctor.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Robotnik was slumped over the desk, his left arm further in front of him and his right being used as a rest for his scruffy chin. The man's hair was out of its usual gelled back position and was instead messy splayed all over. Stone was instantly enamored by Bot's sleeping form. The doctor usually had a permanent scowl on his face. Always looking annoyed by something or another. But now he was completely calm- soft even. Finally at peace.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Seemingly realising he was being watched, Robotniks's eyes flicked open and sleepily looked up at the agent.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Mmm.. Stone? Is that you?" His voice was rough and laced with sleep, deeper than usual.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Ah- Y-Yes sir. I brought you a latte."</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Bot sat up and grabbed something on the desk that Stone had apparently missed.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>He brought the object to his face and a minute later looked back at the agent, round glasses now prominent on his face. Bot reached over for the latte that was held out in front of him, taking it in his an ungloved hand.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Thank you dear."</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Stone was stunned. A thank you? From <em>Doctor Ivo Robotnik?</em> And- god he nearly fainted-</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>
              <em>"Dear?"</em>
            </p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Robotnik's eyes widened momentarily and he nearly choked on his latte. Had he really said that? Good god he needed to wake up.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>He looked away from the agent and acted like he hadent just called his- the agent such an endearment.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"I didn't know you wore glasses doctor." Said Stone, seemingly deciding that either Bot hadn't realized that he'd called him dear or he was just hearing things. He opted the latter was probably the case. The doctor took a break from his latte and looked ahead at the monitor in front of him.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Ah- yes i do , looking at monitors all day is bound to affect the eyes of anybody, even me. I just wear contacts all day my dear agent. When you go to bed I change into my glasses." Bot decided that there was no point keeping it a secret from him, it wasn't all that interesting anyhow.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Stone was silent yet again.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>'My dear agent? What was that about? He isnt <em>my</em> agent nor should I be calling him dear, I don't care about anyone in this bastard world let alone <em>him</em>.' The doctor berated himself mentally. He returned to his latte.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Ah well- I never knew was all... how much sleep do you usually get doctor? I've never seen you go to bed or even hint at having a bedroom."</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>At that he looked away again.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Uh well, i usually get at max 3 hours? Maybe 4? But i haven't got any in the last-" he looked at the date displayed on the bottom right of his monitor, "52 hours."</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>The agent's jaw dropped as Robotnik closed his eyes and took another sip of the latte. "<strong>52 hours?!</strong>" Uh oh, this couldn't be good. A mad Stone wasn't something to be taken lightly.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Bot's eyes shot open and flicked towards a very concerned, very angry agent.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Y-Yes..? I haven't got time for sleep Stone I'm-" he yawned, "I'm too busy for that nonsense agent."</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Sir, <em>please</em>, you're falling asleep at the desk you need sleep!"</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>The doctor pouted and ignored him, gripping the latte with both hands and putting his feet up on the chair in a fetal position.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Stone i've functioned on less sleep before this is nothing. There's no need to worry about it."</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Sorry but am going to worry doc, i know very well that all nighters are not good for your health, you need to go to bed."</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"I hope that isn't a demand agen-" another yawn, "agent. I most definitely am not going to bed, we've got work to do." yet another yawn- what was wrong with him?</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Stone smiled and took a sip of his own latte. "Well this is good timing then isn't it."</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>The doctor raised an eyebrow at the agent. "What do you mean by good ti- good timi-" another yawn? what was going o- <em>oh</em>.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>It all clicked with that. He looked down at the traitorous latte in disbelief. He simply couldn't believe it. His own agent had <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD hidden-HHr2R9 focusable-1YV_-H"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">drugged</span></span> him and he didn't even see it coming.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Don't think that i hadn't noticed how unusually tired you've been lately. Even the other agents have picked up on it." Bot blinked sleepily and tried to resist the affects of the latte to no avail. He could feel himself slipping into slumber already.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"God...damn you.. t...raitor."</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Stone laughed and Bot could feel his body being lifted out of the chair, big arms wrapping around his lithe form and a warm chest acting as a pillow.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"I'm... going to kill you after this my dear..."</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"I know love, i know."</p></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ngk hgbsjsn no thoughts head emptey</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>